619
by Psychelle
Summary: A raven haired boy sat looking outside a window surrounded by darkness and freezing coldness in room 619, a bright blue light caught his attention & brought back memories of past & present. How will it end? SasuNaru OneShot


619:

ONE SHOT.

A/N: I have no idea of what I'm writing right now. This came to mind while listening to Scheming Weasel (faster) by Kevin McLeod (royalty free music... I'm weird :/) this is also the first thing I write in so long. I may be getting back to writing but I'm not so sure. If these keep coming I *might* get a beta and start writing again. C:

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Kishi owns all.**

PS: In my mind it's a mind fuck on some parts. Pardon my French. Beware of smexy love makings.

A raven haired boy sat looking outside a window. Surrounded by darkness and freezing coldness, with only the TV light illuminating the room 619, there was not much to do. Being so late into the night there was nothing on TV, as always. In between the uncomfortable little plastic tubes prodding at his hand and the TV, the lights outside seem far more interesting.

"How are you feeling? Any pain, nausea..." A young woman trailed off as she began to check all the tubes and everything else that was poking in and out of him.

"The sign... lights..."

"The... what?" she laughed gently as she adjusted, moved, added, danced on and so on, on the little tubies and bags she just hanged. "You feel ok?" she asked, and a nod she got for an answer. "Ok, everything seems to be in order, I'll be back to check up on you later. Get some rest. The night's going to be long."

He watched the young woman dance away to the door and beyond, stared at the door a bit more making sure she wasn't returning and went back to watching the lights outside his window.

There was this particular bright blue light amongst orange and red that caught his attention. It reminded him of something, someone. He stared and stared, trying to remember what or who it reminded him of. The light decided to give a push to his mind, so much of a push that it started bouncing left and right. The other lights started swaying with it.

_'Who are you...?'_

_**'Common~ don't tell me you forgot! It makes me sad to think you forgot about me.'**_

He looked away, all the staring and swaying and dancing and bouncing was making him sick. Trying to calm down, he tried to remember. Tried and failed, he could not for the life of him, whatever was left, remember who that was.

Looking back at the window he saw the bright light swaying more and more wildly.

_**'Seriously? Nothing? Wow, you know if you don't remember fast, you're really gonna make me sad, you don't want that do you?'**_

He closed his eyes and gently shook it trying to clear his mind. Something seemed off, it was almost like he cared. But why? It was just a light...

_'Right?'_

_**'Wrong'**_

The window started to fog, the coldness inside starting to be too much for the temperature outside. Slowly but surely all the red and orange started to fade into the grayness of the foggy window. Barely able to see the blue light, he stared at the fading blue light, trying to figure out who it was. Feeling desperate at the now almost gone light he gave a tug at the little plastic tube. It was accidental of course.

_**'You ok?'**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'Think, remember, feel'**_

With the light completely gone now, and only the last thing the light said to go by, he still could not remember. Forgetting the window he looked at the ceiling, and closed his hands. With the distraction of the window aside and now in silence he could feel the coldness the window was displaying for him.

_'... Why is it so silent?'_

_**'I turned off the TV. If you could remember you would know how much I hated that thing. How much you did.'**_

_'It's just a TV. Where are you? Come here'_

_**'Do you remember?'**_

He bit his lip as he tried one more time to remember. He couldn't lie to the now invisible blue light. He couldn't lie so he opted for silence. He opened his eyes, ignoring the fact he couldn't remember when he closed them, forgetting things seem to be his thing at the moment, when a warm hand touched his.

_**'Do they hurt?'**_

_'...'_

_**'Still don't remember eh? I'm way past saying you'll make me sad. Maybe I should just poke you until you remember...'**_

That voice sounded familiar, with that smart yet annoying tone. A boy, no a young man. He felt poking and poking at his hand. It wasn't really bothering him. Every time he got poked his hand warmed up a little. It was intensely cold in this room.

_**'Still nothing?'**_

He could hear the smirk in that question. Now it was just being a smart ass. The bright blue light turned young man was being a smart ass. The poking became caresses. He closed his eyes, welcoming the warmth. He felt someone getting close, getting into the small bed with him, the caress on his hand not stopping.

_**'Hmm... This brings memories to me...' **_it whispered.

The young man was incredibly close to him. Almost completely on top of him. The caress kept going up and up; past the inside of his wrist, the inside of his elbow, his shoulder and neck, stopping to caress his cheek. Leaning to the touch, so gentle it tug at his heart strings. Not that he was going to admit it.

He slowly reached to caress the cheek of the young man. Now having him so close and his face in his hand he opened his eyes. The only thing he could see were his blue eyes, just as bright as the blue light he saw from the window, if not more. He received a small smile in return.

_**'You remembered.'**_

It wasn't a question, for he knew the answer. The young man leaned in and gave the most gentle and chaste kiss. Another thing that made his heart strings tug and pull.

Yes he remembered. But there was something missing. Why all the tugs and unknown feelings?

He kissed back just as gently. Slowly moving his lips, he started to deepen the kiss. Just as the kiss deepened lightning illuminated the room for a split second.

_'Blonde...'_

The now blue eyed blonde young man smiled into the kiss. Gentle kisses turned passionate, with shy tongues wanting to find their way to be together. The blonde slowly licked the raven's lower lip, asking for entrance which he rapidly got. Shy tongues no longer shy found their wish as they touched. Both moaned into the kiss.

How can something so simple get a sound from both of them was something that passed the ravens mind, not giving it much thought and just enjoying the feeling.

The blonde climbed on top of the raven, never breaking the kiss. That resulted into another moan from the raven. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck pulling him closer. The plastic tubes previously attached to his hand no longer attached and laying on the floor forgotten.

No longer feeling the coldness of the room, thanks to their actions and the fact that the blonde was now under the covers with him, he started to pull at the blonde's shirt.

_**'Impatient'**_

_'Don't start'_

_**'How much you remembered?'**_

He remembered everything. Everything and more. He could feel the joy of the blonde from that simple question. He decided to answer it by thrusting upwards and letting his hands roam free under the blonde's shirt.

The blonde moaned loudly at the action and followed suit. Now both thrusting and rubbing their now hard shafts. The raven kept on exploring the shirted torso going up the blondes shoulder and taking off the shirt. Lightning outlined the blonde's muscular body.

_**'Hey! It's cold here~'**_

_'Don't whine'_

_**'I liked you better when you didn't remember...'**_

He kept thrusting and moving and pulled the blonde close for an even more passionate kiss than before. One of the blondes hand went in between them and kept going down till he reached the hem of the pants the raven was wearing. Pushing the ravens shirt up his hand traveled inside the ravens pants and found was he was looking for.

He hissed at the cold touch. Both good and bad.

_**'Told you it was cold'**_

He was about to say something till the blonde gave a light tug on his manhood. Whatever reply he had now lost under the moans that came out of his mouth. The blonde started moving his hand up and down, lightly squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. The raven shivered under the touch, getting even more aroused. He stopped the moment and took the blondes hand away.

Before the blonde could protest he took the liberty of doing the same. He took out the blondes member out from his pants and rubbed the two together. Both moaned deeply at the action.

The blonde started moving to the touch as the raven continued.

_**'Common...'**_

The blonde moaned and kept moving even after the raven freed his hand to hold the blonde closer for another kiss. Same hand that was working between then now went down the blondes back. Leaving gentle touches on his way, until he found the blondes entrance and prodded a finger inside.

The blonde moaned loudly at the action, and kept thrusting, rubbing their erections as he kissed the raven. The raven wanted to keep pleasuring the blonde, but the blonde had something else in mind.

_**'Ngh... Cant... there's almost... time'**_

Not understanding what the blonde was trying to say in between moans, he went to ask but the blonde swiftly aligned his shaft and moved. The raven opened his mouth in a silent moan as he entered the blonde and said blonde gave a pained moan but started to move faster either way. His hands went to the blonde's waist to try and hold the blonde from moving but he didn't want to stop.

The raven was about to ask if he was ok but the blonde kissed him deeply. He started to thrust upwards as the blonde kept on moving faster and faster breaking the kiss. In between lightning and the soft rumbling of the fast moving thunderstorm all you could hear were pants and moans.

The pants and moans became louder as the movements became faster and faster. Both young men reached their climax together and the blonde rested on top of the raven, catching his breath.

Having no words after that, still catching their breaths, the blonde looked into his eyes with this longing look as moved a strand of hair away from his face. The blonde rubbed his thumb on the raven's cheek. The raven grabbed the blondes hand and was about to ask the question of why was his heart tugging so much. Why the painful look, what just happened...

_'Why are you-?'_

He was cut off by the blonde slowly fading away.

_'No!'_

_**'I'm sorry...'**_

He went up to stop the blonde but the tubes pulled at his hand and he hissed in pain. In confusion he looked at his hand and at the tubes, then back at the fading blonde.

_'What's happening?'_

_**'I'm so sorry...'**_

He could still see the blondes face enough to see a tear sliding down his cheek.

_'Wait!'_

He looked at the dark spot where the blonde was just seconds ago, shocked. He desperately looked outside the window and saw the fog was clearing out, but he couldn't see the bright blue light. He pushed the blanket aside and got up and ran up to the window. He noticed he was fully clothed and the sun was rising, making it more difficult to locate the bright light.

_'No, no, No! Where are you?'_

The once dark sky was rapidly becoming brighter and brighter, lights being overpowered by the sunlight. Confused he went back to the bed to look for some evidence of the nights activities. Finding nothing, he went back to the window and the sun was almost shining brightly. You could see all the buildings and birds flying; lights now nowhere to be seen.

Admitting defeat he fell to the floor, ignoring the pain the plastic tubes gave him when they pulled out from his hand, leaving a trail of blood. He put his face into his hands sobbing quietly.

_'No... It seems like I just remembered you and now I lost you. Again I lost you...'_

Tears fell down as the weight of what just happened crushed him. Suddenly he felt someone hugging him. Startled he pushed the person away from him. It was the blonde. He gave the raven a sad small smile.

_**'I'm so sorry, but I can't stay'**_

_'Why...? Because I'm broken? I remembered you, I remembered myself! You can't leave me now!'_

The blonde hugged him again and this time the raven hugged back.

_'What happened?'_

The raven wanted to know. He asked in between tears. Tears from both himself and the blonde. The blonde kissed him softly on the lips and on his forehead. As soon as the blonde let go the scream that emanated from him was pure agony.

The scream was heard by the young woman that promised to check up on him later.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't make a sound, his mind was scrambled. What has just happened?

"Uchiha-san? Are you ok?"

Uchiha... Was that him? Was she talking to him? No. The blonde. It's the blonde. He grabbed the young woman's arm and looked at her pleadingly. "Where's the blonde? Where is he?" he practically screamed.

The young woman scared, ran from the room to get some help to calm down the raven.

So many things were going on in his head. The blonde, where was he? Why did that woman ran scared? What happened to the other lights! He fell to the floor clutching his head in his hands. Everything was falling to pieces. Was it all in his head? 'How did it seem so real? Why?'

He remembered the blonde, he remembered him crying at the end when he was leaving. 'Why did he leave? What's happening?' He couldn't keep any track of thought together. So many things happened. So many things he forgot. He remembered the blonde, but who he was he couldn't remember. He was a blonde.

He grabbed his heart. Everything was hurting... 'Nothing was right!'

The young woman had returned and gave him a shot to calm him down but he never noticed her. He was slowly fading into a high, looking around he vaguely saw the young woman and a big buff guy next to her. The look she had was of pure concern.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" she asked the man next to her.

"I'm more worried about him" responded the man. He looked next to where the raven's bed was before his episode. Next to the where the bed was a young man stood looking horridly at the panicking raven.

"I'm sorry you had to see him that way. He was brought yesterday and went to sleep pretty fast. We couldn't wake him up earlier. Are you the family? " She asked him.

The young man was looking downwards, hiding the worry evidently on his face. "Would you mind if I stay alone with him for a moment?" He looked down at the now calm raven then back at the young woman.

"Sure, but only a little while. I have to go check on another patient and then I'll be back." she nodded with a small smile and motioned the man to go with her.

He looked up and gave the young woman a courteous smile. "Thanks" As soon as she left the room, so did the smile from his face.

"Get up Sasuke, enough" the young man put out his hand to help the raven now named Sasuke stand up.

"Why are you here? Just go" Sasuke stood up and brushed past the young man and sat on his bed.

"You're supposed to be drugged from what they gave you."

"And you're not supposed to be here. Go away" the raven laid down on his bed and pretended to sleep. The young man sat down next to him on the bed. "I heard what you said." he said. Worry interlaced in every word.

"Don't do this to yourself or to him" The young man got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"I don't even remember him. What happened?"

"Goodbye Sasuke."

As soon as the young man left he noticed he left behind a picture. He took it and looked at it with shocked eyes. There was the blonde, next to him and the young man that just left. So many people were all around them. He began feeling the effects of the shot now. As he drifted to sleep he felt someone grab his hand and put it up against something soft and cold. He looked up and saw the blonde with his hand in both of his caressing his cheek.

_'You're back.'_

The blonde just smirked knowingly as the raven closed his eyes.

_**'You came to me.'**_

A beep was the last thing the raven haired boy heard as the drug took full effect and his mind went black.

End

?

A/N: And it is done! I don't think I've written so much in so little time. I was FREEZING my hands as I was writing this. I still am. I hope you enjoyed this and most of the questions and mysteries were answered in some way or other. Not everything was meant to be said and discovered. The end is open to interpretation (the question mark after is part of the story but not really shh) But still and again I hope you enjoyed this little weird smexy thing that my mind came up with while staring out a window.

So please review~ I'll make me feel happy and warm inside to know that I can still write something that someone out there in the internets enjoys~ Critiques are welcomed as long as they're not plain old mean flames. IF you failed to read this part and ignore it well… it will warm me up~

*Psychelle out~ *


End file.
